


Ill-Met in 400

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Good Eats
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alton's doing some filming in fifth-century Rome, when he has an unexpected encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-Met in 400

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 297

A.B. stepped out of his time machine, and onto the bustling Roman street, circa 400. The people looked up suspiciously as his production crew began to circle around him, but thanks to the non-interference field, they couldn't actually cause his people any harm.

He was discussing potential angles with his cameraman, when the man in the long scarf barreled into them, knocking him down. The man grinned, showing oversized teeth, and offered him a hand. "I didn't realize there were other time-travelers in the area!"

"Actually, we were just leaving." He'd film this one in the studio; much safer.


End file.
